Le 30 décembre 1991
by TheFireHana
Summary: L'URSS n'existe plus. Russie doit laisser les autres pays quitter sa maison, qu'il l'accepte ou non.


Il se souvient. Il se souvient de 1991.

Il avait travaillé si dur. Il avait travaillé si longtemps. Il avait consacré son être entier pour la réalisation de son rêve – un rêve pur, beau, grand. Inaccessible aussi. Pour lui, tout au moins. Amérique avait réussi à s'en sortir, contrairement à lui.

C'était injuste. En quelques décennies, il avait réussi à atteindre le rang des grandes puissances, voire les dépassées, tandis que Russie avait dû suer sang et eau pour y arriver. Et à présent…

\- Russie, nous ne pouvons plus continuer ainsi. Regarde dans quel état sont les membres du pacte de Varsovie. Regarde tes sœurs. Regarde-toi. Il faut arrêter cette guerre fantôme.  
\- …Pourquoi ? (Il est interrompu par une quinte de toux) pourquoi abandonné maintenant ?  
\- Russie, reprit son patron, tu es malade. Les stocks sont vidés avec toutes les armes nucléaires que tu as achetées…  
\- C'est parce qu'elles vont nous être utiles, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire pâle, bientôt. Très bientôt.  
\- Non Russie. C'est fini. Tu as eu ta chance avec Cuba. Mais elle est passée.

Russie jura contre les espions américains. Gorbatchev se tut. Il attendit qu'il se calme avant de reprendre.

\- Il faut arrêter cette guerre, renchérit-il, et pour cela, il faut que tu rompes le pacte de Varsovie.

Silence pesant. Non. Non… Tout mais pas ça…

\- Je préférais me rouler nu dans de la boue avec Amérique qui filme que de rompre le pacte.  
\- Russie… L'URSS n'existe plus. Elle est morte.  
\- NON ! NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurle le pays, je suis toujours là ! Je ne suis pas mort ! Ça ne peut pas se terminer ainsi ! J'étais si près… ! Si près du but…

Le reste de sa phrase est noyées dans de profonds sanglots. Son grand corps s'effondra au sol. Il pleurait comme aurait pu pleurer un enfant : sans aucune retenue, sans cacher ses larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, affirme son patron avec regret, mais il le faut… Pour le bien de tous…  
\- Dans… Dans combien de temps ? Réussit à articuler Russie entre deux pleurs.  
\- Le plus tôt possible.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Tous.

Tous ? Non… Pas tous… Pas les baltiques…Ou au moins, pas ses sœurs. Si quelqu'un doit rester avec lui, ce sont bien ses sœurs. On ne peut **pas** les emmener loin de lui. On ne peut **plus** les lui arracher. C'est devenu tout simplement impossible. Alors… Que de lui-même il s'en sépare…

\- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas laisser partir Ukraine et Biélorussie…  
\- Tu le dois. C'est une question de devoir. Pas d'envie. Je suis désolé, termina-t-il avec plus de douceur.

Pourtant il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas admettre que tout était terminé. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait perdu. Que tout ce qu'il avait bâti venait de s'effondrer devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'avait pas « rien » fait. Il avait entraîné sa destruction.

Tout ça, c'était la faute de ce stupide américain ! Sans ce cochon de capitaliste, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Il aurait réussi à construire et surtout maintenir ce paradis…

\- Monsieur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit la voix tremblotante de Lettonie.  
\- … Non. Tout va bien, se força Russie avec un faux sourire, tu veux bien prendre mon manteau et aller chercher mes affaires ?  
\- O-oui monsieur…

L'adolescent prit le manteau, le déposa avec délicatesse sur le porte-manteau et monta à l'étage. Russie entendit les petits pas rapides du pays baltique tournés et bougés de manière désorganisés et aléatoires avant qu'il n'appela Estonie. Puis il revient avec les vêtements demandés, toujours avec cette expression terrifié.

\- Les voici, monsieur…  
\- Ivan reprit-il de manière presque lassée.  
\- …Monsieur Ivan.

Russie scruta le visage apeuré du letton avant de pousser un soupir déchiré, presque suppliant :

\- Arrête…  
\- Q-quoi donc monsieur ?  
\- ARRETE CA ! ARRETE D'ETRE TOUJOURS AUSSI EFFRAYE ! ARRETE ! ARRETE !

Il le secouait comme un arbre, soulevant presque l'adolescent qui se débattait en poussant des cris stridents. Puis il le rejeta avec violence, le laissant tomber à terre avec fracas contre un meuble. L'imposante nation haleta puis re-toussa. Encore cette toux.

\- Lettonie, va me chercher mes médicaments, ordonna-t-il en se retournant.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient.

\- Lettonie, dépêche-toi avant que je m'énerve à nouveau.

Lettonie ne bougea pas. Lituanie entra dans la salle d'entrée en le saluant.

\- Lituanie, Lettonie ne veut pas prendre mes médicaments.  
\- Je peux aller les chercher pour vous si-  
\- Non, je veux que ce soit Lettonie qui aille me les chercher.  
\- Bon… Je vais voir ce que je peux faire monsieur.

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de l'adolescent, lui murmura quelques mots puis se retourna vers Russie, choqué.

\- Monsieur… Lettonie est inconscient.  
\- Il fait semblant.  
\- Je ne crois pas monsieur.

…Ah.

\- … Fait le nécessaire Lituanie.  
\- Bien monsieur.

Il essaya de le traîner hors du hall mais il n'y arriva pas faute de force. Russie attrapa alors Lettonie, le jetant sur son épaule comme un sac tout en demandant où il comptait l'emmener.

\- Dans la salle à manger, monsieur. Je vais chercher de la glace, je reviens immédiatement.

Ils se séparèrent. Russie entra dans la salle à manger et déposa Lettonie sur un canapé. Il prit tout de même le temps de vérifié s'il respirait encore. Son visage était calme, serein, inspirant et expirant régulièrement.

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu peux ne pas être constamment effrayé…Murmura le russe avec un sourire singulier.

Il posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, écoutant sa respiration et les mouvements de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. C'était apaisant.

En face, Hongrie l'observait, attentive. Elle semblait nerveuse. Quand Russie croisa son regard, elle le détourna en faisant semblant de fixer son livre.

\- Tu m'en veux encore ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix teintée de tristesse.

Ses yeux s'immobilisèrent sur les siens. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient gonflés et rouges.  
Ils brillaient de rancœur.

\- Oui. Jamais je ne te pardonnerais. Jamais.  
\- Tu l'avais mérité.  
\- Je n'avais rien mérité du tout ! Cria-t-elle, je ne voulais plus faire partie du pacte et c'était mon droit ! Tu n'as rien dit pour Yougoslavie et Chine !  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil, répliqua-t-il en se redressant, toi tu n'avais pas à me laisser. Tu fais partie du pacte. Pas eux. Ils sont justes du même parti.

La jeune femme eut un rire froid.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.  
\- Ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est que tu vois, tu ne nous as jamais demandé notre avis, à nous. Tu es arrivé en libérateur et tu es parti en nous enchaînant à ton stupide traité. Si les autres avaient un peu plus de cran, ils te diraient la même chose que moi !

Puis la hongroise ferma son livre et partit à l'étage. Cette discussion le laissa amer. Pas en colère. Juste amer. Comme la désagréable impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose… Il avait pourtant fait ce qui était juste, non ? Il avait récompensé ceux qui lui étaient fidèles, qui travaillaient durs pour lui et punis les traîtres. C'est comme ça que ça marchait, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne se trompait pas ?

Oh, il avait tout de même pardonné Hongrie. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il aurait pu la rejeter et la laisser dans une situation économique désastreuse ou lui faire plus mal encore… Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il avait aussi pardonné à Lettonie sa maladresse monstrueuse…Alors… pourquoi avait-il ce sentiment de culpabilité ?

Heureusement, Lituanie arriva avec la glace, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il fut repris de toussotements.

\- Est-ce que tu sais où sont Biélorussie et Ukraine ? Je voudrais leur parler…  
\- Elles doivent être dans leurs chambres respectives.  
\- Hum… Je vois.

Il toussa de nouveau, plus fort que précédemment. Il lui sembla que le petit baltique avait eu un frisson. Il était peut-être réveillé ? Pourquoi gardait-il les yeux clos si c'était le cas ?

\- Lituanie… Commença Russie avec lenteur.  
\- O-oui monsieur ?

Le pays nordique se mit bien en face de son serviteur, le fixant dans les yeux.

\- Si tu avais l'occasion de partir d'ici… La saisirais-tu ?

Lituanie écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle question de la part de Russie. Que devait-il répondre maintenant ?

\- Euh… Eh bien…  
\- Oui ?  
\- …

Il n'osa pas. Il n'osera jamais lui dire la vérité. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne l'accepterait jamais. Il risquerait de subir une nouvelle fois sa colère. Il ressentit la douleur de ses cicatrices dans son dos, comme un souvenir sinistre. Comme pour lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Ses blessures lui faisaient encore mal de temps en temps, souvent en fin de journée ou après une activité trop intense. Il n'imagina même pas ce qui se produirait s'il le battait à nouveau…

\- Lituanie ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…  
\- Euh-eh-eh-bien, je suppose que je resterais à vos côtés monsieur…

Mensonges. Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il pouvait les _lire_. Et il y lisait le mensonge… Et la peur. Encore et toujours elle. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi est-ce que son entourage possédait tous cette empreinte de peur, de terreur, d'horreur… Et si ça n'était pas ça, c'était de la haine, de la colère… Comme pour Hongrie ou Pologne.

Cependant…Ses sœurs… Ses sœurs étaient à part. Dans leurs yeux, il y voyait de la fatigue… De la tristesse aussi. Beaucoup de tristesse.

Et dans les yeux de tous, il y avait de la douleur.

Cette douleur… Il ne la comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-elle présente ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à la chasser ? Il avait pourtant tout essayé. Il s'était montré souple. Il s'était montré miséricordieux. Il les avait aidés. Il les avait sauvés. Il les avait libérés. Ils devaient le voir comme un sauveur, un héros. Alors… Pourquoi demeurait-elle ?

\- Ukraine ? Je peux entrer ?  
\- Ah ! C'est toi Vanya ? Vas-y, entre ! La porte est ouverte !

Il tourna la poignée, pénétrant dans la chambre. Sa sœur était assise sur le lit. Les volets étaient fermés, il n'y avait qu'une simple lampe pour les éclairé tous deux. Ukraine tourna son visage vers le sien dans un sourire doux mais pâle et toussa un peu. Russie s'inquiéta :

\- Ukraine… Tu es malade ?  
\- Non, non, c'est rien, juste un petit rhume… Comme toi. Il faut croire que tu me l'as refilé ! Dit-elle en riant un peu.  
\- Je ne ferais jamais ça à ma grande sœur, affirma-t-il d'un air grave en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle eut un rire léger mais il se transforma en une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Ukraine caressa alors ses cheveux avec une douceur maternelle.

\- Tu te souviens, quand j'étais petit, tu me prenais sur tes genoux et tu me caressais les cheveux comme ça en me berçant…  
\- Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle ! Je te chantais même ta berceuse avant d'aller dormir. C'était… C'était le bon vieux temps.

La jeune femme eut les yeux qui se voilèrent, perdue dans des souvenirs enneigés mais tendres.

\- C'était rude… Et nous n'avons pas toujours été ensemble… Mais je me rappelle de chaque instant que nous avons passé tous les trois. Oh, tu te souviens quand Biélorussie avait trouvé un texte religieux et qu'elle était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un formulaire de mariage ?  
\- Ce n'est pas le souvenir le plus agréable que j'ai en mémoire… Mais oui, je me souviens qu'elle m'avait forcé à le signer.  
\- C'était quand même drôle… Et c'était si mignon.

Elle toussa de nouveau.

\- Je suis désolée, Vanya, je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme en ce moment. Sinon, comment se passe tes affaires ?

Le peu de bonne humeur que Russie venait de gagner s'envola d'un seul coup.

\- Pas très bien, malheureusement.  
\- Je suis sure que tu vas t'en sortir. J'ai confiance en toi Vanya. Tu es devenu si fort… Je suis fière de toi.

Son cœur se serra à ces paroles. Il secoua mollement sa tête de manière à dire « non ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas petit frère ?  
\- Je ne suis pas « petit ». Il se passe… Il se passe qu'il faudrait que je romps le pacte de Varsovie.

Il eut un silence dense.

\- … Je vois.

Russie ne dit rien. Il attendit de voir jusqu'où irait sa réaction.

\- Eh bien… Il n'y pas d'autres issues ?  
\- Non. Aucune.

Sa sœur se pinça les lèvres.

\- Je comprends que tu sois déçu Ivan. Mais il faut faire avec. Tu dois continuer à avancer.  
\- Mais je vais me retrouver seul ! Je vais être encore tout seul ! Chine m'a laissé et il a peur de moi, Yougoslavie est mourante, Corée du Nord ne s'intéresse qu'à ce que je peux lui apporter, Cuba subit le blocus d'Amérique… Et sinon, tout le monde me laisse, tout le monde m'abandonne ! Tout le monde est contre moi ! Ils se sont tous ralliés à Amérique ou sont plus de son côté que du mien ! Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Quoique je fasse, personne n'est jamais content. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas et ils en profitent pour me rejeter. Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce-que je dois faire ? J'ai pourtant fais pour le mieux… J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux…  
\- Ivan… Calme-toi…  
\- Non ! Non, parce que ça ne changeras rien si je me calme ! J'ai tout fait pour qu'ils m'acceptent, pour qu'ils m'aiment juste un petit peu mais ça ne leur suffisaient jamais ! Ils sont tous des égoïstes ! Tous ! Tous !

Il se laissa sangloter sur les genoux d'Ukraine, brisé. Il ne pouvait rien faire, si ce n'est que ralentir un peu l'irrévocable. Cette impuissance lui faisait plus mal dans tout ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Tu ne seras pas tout seul… Nous serons là, nous.  
\- Non… Vous ne serez pas là non plus…

Il sentit Ukraine se raidir.

\- Sofia… La décision finale te revient… Est-ce que tu veux me laisser ? Est-ce que tu veux m'abandonner comme tous les autres ?

L'ukrainienne parut désemparer. Elle hésitait. Était-ce si difficile ? La réponse devrait être pourtant évidente…

\- Tu en as déjà parlé à Natalia ?  
\- Non. Tu es la première que j'ai mise au courant.

Elle semblait à présent déchirée.

\- Il-il faut que je parle à Natalia d'abord. Il… Il faut qu'on réfléchisse toutes les deux à tout ça.

Il hocha tristement la tête. Mais au fond de lui grondait une colère sourde. Ainsi, même sa propre sœur le trahissait… Pourtant… Pourtant il y avait encore un espoir qu'elle reste, n'est-ce pas ? Pour Natalia, il ne s'inquiétait pas trop. Elle, elle resterait. C'était (mal)heureusement inévitable.

Le temps était passé vite. Trop vite. Il était bientôt l'heure d'aller dîner. Est-ce que Lettonie s'était enfin réveillé ? Il avait besoin de ses médicaments lui ! Il l'appela une ou deux fois avant de le voir cavaler sur ses petites jambes. Il avait encore de la glace sur l'arrière de la tête, plus ou moins bien attaché à l'aide de bandages. Il lui tendit le plateau d'une main tremblotant sur lequel se trouvaient ses médicaments.

\- Merci Lettonie, dit-il en souriant tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, tu peux disposer maintenant.  
\- Bi-bien monsieur…

Il ne se fait pas dire deux fois qu'il disparut, le laissant seul dans la cuisine. Russie se rendit compte avec gravité que c'était peut-être l'une des dernières fois qu'il voyait le jeune baltique. Malgré sa maladresse et sa franchise un peu trop forte, il devait bien avoué que tout ceci lui manquerait. Comme Lituanie. Comme Estonie. Comme Hongrie. Comme Pologne. Comme… Comme…

Combien d'autres l'abandonneront encore ? Était-ce trop demandé de vivre avec tous dans une seule et même grande maison ? Etait-il si horrible que ça ? Qu'avait-il fait au juste de « mal » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas chez lui ? Qu'avait-il de moins ou de trop qu'Amérique ?

Pourquoi personne ne pouvait répondre à ses questions ?

Le repas arriva. Il y avait toujours ce silence pesant, lourd et épais que seuls les bruits des couverts brisaient vaguement. Russie avait toujours essayé de rompre ce silence. Il n'y était jamais arrivé. Pas une seule fois. Sauf quand il les menaçait. Il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait. Sinon, ils l'ignoreraient, louchant sur leurs assiettes qui devenaient brusquement plus intéressantes que lui. Cela le peinait. Il avait toujours eut recourt à la violence, ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui le gênait. C'était juste… C'était juste qu'il aurait voulu que ce soit naturel. Instinctif. Comme ses familles qu'ils voyaient parfois. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux… Enfin, pas tous. Mais de manière générale, ils semblaient heureux de se voir, de s'embrasser et de parler de leur train-train quotidien. En cela, il admirait les humains. Ils ont le contact facile, spontané. C'était d'ailleurs bien étrange. Tantôt ils semblaient s'aimer et bien s'entendre tantôt ils s'entretuaient sans raison apparente. Ils étaient d'un extrémiste hallucinant. Capricieux, aussi. C'était, hélas, l'un de leur pire défaut.

Russie regarda les autres pays à la table. Ils terminaient de manger, sans bruit. Sans le regarder. Encore. Ils ne le remarqueront jamais. Ils ne feront attention à lui que s'il les brusque. Jamais ils ne l'aimeront. Jamais.

\- Partez… Murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui. Ils ne bougèrent pas cependant. Russie eut une lueur d'espoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit monsieur ? Interrogea Lettonie, je n'ai rien compris.

Ah. C'était ça. Ils n'avaient pas entendu.

\- J'ai dit : partez, dit-il d'une voix forte en insistant sur chacune des syllabe, sans caché un certain agacement.

Les pays se regardèrent entre eux, ne pouvant y croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ils étaient… libres ?

\- Partez ! Hurla Russie, faisant sursauter ses interlocuteurs.

Il fallut encore un moment avant que le déclic ne se produise. Lentement, Hongrie et Pologne se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée. Ils s'avancèrent prudemment, de peur qu'il s'agisse d'un piège ou d'une autre blague douteuse de Russie. Finalement, ils atteignirent la porte sans encombre. Hongrie tourna la poignée et la poussa violemment. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il fasse froid dans cette nuit d'hiver, sachant qu'il avait neigé toute la journée. Mais elle ne sentit qu'une brise légère lui effleurée la main et le visage. Il faisait doux. Il avait cessé de neigé.

Presque solennellement, Pologne fit un pas dans la neige molle. Il ne se produisit rien. Pas de cris. Pas de piège de trappeur qui s'actionnait. Un sentiment d'euphorie les traversa tout deux et après s'être donné un regard silencieux en signe d'adieu, ils se mirent à courir, chacun vers sa frontière. Ils ne furent bientôt que des petits points noirs disparaissant vers l'horizon.

Les trois baltiques suivirent le mouvement Lettonie en tête, pressé de partir d'ici, Lituanie en fin de file. Les trois firent bientôt face à la porte. Lituanie regarda un instant derrière lui. Il vit Russie, debout, les observant. Son regard s'alluma quand son regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux mauves étaient larmoyants, suppliants. Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son n'en sortit tant il devait avoir la gorge serré. Néanmoins, Lituanie compris ce qu'il disait.

« _Reste_ »

Alors qu'il s'était senti faiblir devant cette vision pathétique, la main d'Estonie se plaça sur son épaule, le sortant de sa léthargie.

\- Ne le regarde pas Lituanie. Sinon tu resteras coincé ici. Il faut partir _maintenant_.

Lituanie refit face au paysage enneigé. C'est vrai. Il était resté trop longtemps ici. Il était temps de rentrer. Chez lui. Qu'importe les conséquences ou les prix à payer si la récompense suprême serait la liberté. « Liberté »…Il avait fini par oublier le sens de ce mot après tout ce temps…

\- Allons-y.

Et ils partirent.

Et ils le laissèrent.

Seul.

Il ne restait plus personne. Il ne restait que la famille Braginsky. Russie ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser le tourbillon d'émotions qui s'émanait de lui, respirant douloureusement.

Non loin de lui se tenait ses deux sœurs. Ukraine était dans un état de gêne et de confusion. Biélorussie était illisible. Le choix n'avait pas été facile pour elle. Fallait-il qu'elle laisse son frère (et aussi son grand amour) ou son peuple ? Elle avait fini par trancher. Pourtant, cette décision ne la satisfaisait pas. Elle avait utilisé sa tête, une logique froide et imparable, à la place de son cœur, brûlant et blessé par le choix final. Elle serra sa main en poing, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa paume d'impuissance, tentant de faire taire les sentiments qui l'animaient. Finalement, c'est elle qui s'avança hors de la pénombre.

\- Grand frère… Je sais que ce ne doit pas être facile pour toi.

Ce dernier se retourna brusquement vers elle et il tenta de lui sourire mais ses lèvres tremblaient. Natalia essaya une approche douce pour ne pas lui faire plus de mal encore :

\- Grand frère, nous t'aimons beaucoup Sofia et moi… Mais il faut qu'on parte nous aussi.

Sa mine se fit plus sombre, ses lèvres retombèrent pour faire un visage neutre. Sa sœur cadette enchaîna rapidement :

\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons envie de te quitter… C'est parce qu'on le doit. Nous sommes tous malades Ivan… Mais… Quand tout ira mieux, je te promets qu'on ne pourra plus distinguer de frontière entre nous.  
\- Tu dis ça mais vous vous en allez. Vous me laissez tout seul… Comme les autres, répliqua-t-il amèrement.

Biélorussie s'écarta lentement, murmurant un « désolé grand-frère » et s'en allât avec Ukraine, meurtrie.

\- Si nous restons ici Ivan, nous allons mourir. Nous sommes perdus ! L'URSS est perdue !

Ce furent les derniers mots d'Ukraine avant que la porte d'entrée se rabatta sur elle.

Russie se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se retenant de céder aux larmes. Il avait suffisamment pleuré aujourd'hui. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourtant… Pourtant il savait que cela allait arriver. Il savait qu'ils allaient l'abandonner… Mais… Mais à un moment il avait cru… Il avait cru qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas… Il y avait cru. Il s'était accroché à ce bout d'espoir qui avait brillé en lui un court instant. Elle l'avait illuminé de sa chaleur avant de s'éteindre brusquement, piétiné par la Réalité et le désespoir…

…Quelque chose venait de tomber de sa poitrine… 

_Pof._

Son cœur gisait à terre, agonisant. 

C'était le 30 décembre 1991.


End file.
